


[Podfic] Darkness Follows

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Resistance needs you,” she says, urgently. “General Organa needs you. We all need you. You have to come back.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t answer her for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Darkness Follows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662534) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Length: 00:04:20

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Darkness%20Follows.mp3) (4.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Darkness%20Follows.m4b) (1.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
